Drink me , Love me , Eat me
by I'm a neko
Summary: NOUVEAU ! Le FCOHP (Fan Club Officiel Harry Potter) a l'honneur de vous présenter : LA FIGURINE ARTICULÉE ET PARLANTE HARRY POTTER  Fred et Georges à l'air suspect. Une potion tombée du ciel. Un Snape qui ne donne pas ses cours ? Harry va encore souffrir ou pas.. [COMPLETE] [Review please]
1. Chapitre 1-Drink Me

**_Petits renseignements utiles : Harry Potter , son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Hélas , la merveilleuse J.K Rowling n'a pas attendu que je sois en âge d'en avoir l'idée pour l'écrire. Tout appartient donc à Mme J.K Rowling sauf l'intrigue ^^ qui elle est bien à moi._**

**_WARNING : M . RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES CONTENANT UNE SCÈNE DE SEXE DÉTAILLÉE ALIAS UN LEMON._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Drink me.**

**NOUVEAU !**

**Le FCOHP (Fan Club Officiel Harry Potter) a l'honneur de vous présenter :**

**LA FIGURINE ARTICULÉE ET PARLANTE HARRY POTTER .**

**EN BONUS POUR LES 3 PREMIERS ACHETEURS , LA FIGURINE EST LIVRÉE AVEC SA BAGUETTE ET LA VRAIE PERSONNALITÉ DE HARRY POTTER .**

Je refermai mon journal en soupirant et plongeai ma tête dans mon bol de chocolat , laissant quelques gouttes de cette boisson imprégner mes cheveux . Ils finiront par me tuer , c'est tout ce qu'ils réussiront à faire . Je relevai la tête , étouffé par la vapeur qui émanait de mon déjeuner et vit que Hermione chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron qui hochait la tête.

-De quoi vous parlez ? leur demandai-je

-De rien s'empressa de répondre Hermione le rouge aux joues .

-Hurmph pas net tout ça !

-Hé sexy Harry crièrent les jumeaux à l'autre bout de la table .

Je rougis et replongeai ma tête dans mon bol .

-Fais pas style que tu ne nous as pas entendu Calimero me chuchotèrent-ils à l'oreille signe qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés .

Je relevai la tête et leur demandai un brin blasé :

-De où vous connaissez Calimero vous ?

-Notre père fervent adorateur des moldus a ramené une tévélision , un matognéscope et une ribambelle de cassettes vidéos à la maison.

La cloche sonna clôturant mon déjeuner incomplet .

-Raah c'est malin à cause de vous j'ai raté le déjeuner , je vais avoir l'air bien moi en potions avec mon ventre qui grogne comme un grizzli enragé.

-Ah Ry' tu sais imager tes propos . Tu as de la chance j'avais gardé une petite bouteille de FullStomach , tient .

Georges me tendit la petite bouteille, elle était transparente et contenait un liquide ambrée à l'air sucré et moins répugnant que les potions de Snape qu'il avait dû « testé » jusqu'à présent. Sur le côté était accrochée une petite étiquette sur laquelle était écrit en lettres calligraphiées : « Drink me »

-Bizarre , pourquoi tu traînes avec ça dans tes poches ? Demandai-je suspicieux.

-On a un arrangement avec les elfes de maison.

-Bon bah merci …

-Pour te servir Harry.

Je fourrai la bouteille dans ma poche prenant la direction des cachots quand je vis les élèves remonter les escaliers menant à ceux-ci.

-Bah qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ? Snape va vous tuer !

-Non , le cours de potion est annulé , Snape ne nous a rien dit de plus .

-Étrange.

Je descendais les escaliers menant au cachot dans l'espoir de surprendre ne serai-ce qu'une bribe de conversation , ou indice sur ce qui avait poussé Snape a annuler le cours lorsque mon ventre gargouilla , me rappelant à mes priorités.

Je sortis la bouteille « Drink me » de ma poche et la plaçai devant ma bouche. J'avais presque l'impression qu'elle me le criait son « Drink me ». J'approchai le goulot de ma bouche , et en pris une gorgée en fermant les yeux. La potion était délicieuse : une merveille , un cadeau des anges enfin bref c'était bon quoi.

Je rouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que je n'étais plus dans les cachots . Où suis-je ? Je regardai autour de moi puis levant la tête j'aperçus deux énormes pieds , je remontai un peu et croisai deux jambes immenses . Soudain une main m'attrapa tout entier et je me sentis soulevé du sol . Je fermai rapidement les yeux .

Si vous répétez à quelqu'un que moi le Survivant -celui-qui-a-mis-une-bonne-fois-pour-toute-Snake-Face-en-boîte- a le vertige je vous jetterai un sort qui vous fera oublier le pathétique Chauve-Furie de Ginny.

Bref , toujours est-il que j'avais les yeux fermés . Lorsque je sentis mon ascension s'arrêter je rouvris mes deux yeux pour tomber sur deux lunes grises appartenant à …..Malefoy.

**CHANGEMENT DE POV - MALEFOY.**

Raah fichu Snape qui me prive de mon amusement quotidien : Alias L'humiliation-de-Potter-en-Potions.

Je remontai doucement le couloir lorsqu'une petite tâche retint mon attention sur le sol . Bon ok on aurait dit Weasel scrutant le sol à l'affût d'une noise. Toujours est-il que cette tâche m'intriguait , j'attrapai un morceau de tissu et me retrouvai face à ….Potter .

Enfin , une figurine de Potter …

-Lâche moi Malefoy !

Apparemment une des trois première figurines . Tout compte fait bénis soit Snape.

-Alors mini Potter , comment vont tes parents ?

Potter sortit vivement sa baguette et la pointa vers moi.

-Stupéfix !

Le rayon qui sortit de sa baguette alla me chatouiller le cou et je dus lutter pour ne pas lâcher mini-Potter

-Arrêtes ça minimoy , c'était juste pour voir si tu étais une figurine réaliste !

-Je ne suis pas une figurine Malefoy !

-Et moi je ne suis pas le mec le plus canon en ces lieux.

Je repartis dans le sens inverse pour entrer dans mes appartements. Je rentrai et posai la figurine sur ma table basse . Celle-ci tourna tout de suite sa tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une échappatoire ..Vraiment très réalistes ces figurines !

-Bon Harry , je peux t'appeler Harry ..Bien sûr que je peux . Bref , n'essaie pas de t'enfuir je ne veux pas te faire de mal , je ne compte pas me servir de toi comme une poupée vaudou.

**CHANGEMENT DE POV – HARRY**

Woah , Le Grand Draco Malefoy qui m'appelle Harry ! Putain de chair de poule ! Pourquoi j'ai des frissons moi ?! Non , jamais au grand jamais je n'ai fantasmé sur Malefoy ..Enfin une fois ..ou deux ..Oh et puis ce ne sont pas vos affaires bon sang !

-Je ne suis pas un bibelot que l'on pose sur une étagère je te préviens , alors le temps que je trouve le moyen de grandir tu vas me traiter comme tu traiterais un vrai être humain Malefoy ! Compris ?

-Finalement , j'hésite à ne pas me servir de toi comme poupée Vaudou ..

-Bon ok , s'il te plaît ?

-Dans ce cas ça peut s'envisager !

-Merci ..Et mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Dra-..Malefoy s'était penché vers sa table de nuit et fouillait dans le meuble , son fessier aristocratiquement tendu vers moi. Je luttai péniblement pour contrôler mes mains baladeuses . J'étais sur le point de céder à mes pulsions lorsque Drac-Malefoy se redressa un air triomphant sur le visage.

-Je l'ai !

-De ?

-Mon étui à baguette , tu pourras dormir dedans il doit être adapté à ta taille ..

-Wah Malefoy c'est..gentil ?

-Et oui qu'est-ce-que tu veux Potter je suis si clément !

-Harry , appelle moi Harry

-D'accord Harry

**[Plus tard]**

-Bon Harry , c'est pas que je ne veux pas continuer à parler de Quiddich mais je vais être en retard en cours !

-Je ..tu ne me prends pas avec toi ?

-C'est trop dangereux , si les Slytherins tombent sur toi , tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure... Non Potter , ce regard ne marchera pas sur moi ..Harry arrêtes ! Je ne céderai pas je te préviens.

Je rangeai mes yeux de chien battu et me résignai à rester cloîtré dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de retrouver ma taille normale.

Draco ramassa son sac et partit dans un bruit feutré. Je me retrouvai donc seul toute une journée dans la chambre de mon pire ennemi enfin plus vraiment ennemi , mais comment l'appeler sinon que comme ça ?

Je me mis à fouiner un peu là ou je pouvais , Draco étant assez bordélique cela fut facile , je n'eus pas à affronter les tiroirs et portes de placard.. La décoration de la chambre du Préfet était assez étonnante , le magique se mêlant au moldu.. Oui moldu : lampe , ordinateur ,chaîne hi-fi. La déco était moderne et élégante à l'image de Draco.

De la table basse , j'aperçus un carnet posé sur la commode du blond. Je descendis prudemment de la table basse et escaladai la dite commode le long du fil électrique d'une lampe posée dessus . J'atterris finalement sur la commode et montai sur les pages du carnet , mais le papier était lisse et rapidement je glissai pour me retrouver dans un tiroir à sous-vêtements et doté de ma chance légendaire je tombai dans un boxer sale !

L'odeur adolescente de ma Némésis envahit mes narines . Cette odeur animale m'excitait et j'enfouis ma tête à l'intérieur pour m'imprégner de l'odeur. Bien qu'étant excité , l'idée de me toucher en pensant à Draco me répugnait . Ça serait le souiller et je l'ai-..le respectait trop pour ça.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	2. Chapitre 2 - Love Me (Partie I)

**_Petits renseignements utiles : Harry Potter , son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Hélas , la merveilleuse J.K Rowling n'a pas attendu que je sois en âge d'en avoir l'idée pour l'écrire. Tout appartient donc à Mme J.K Rowling sauf l'intrigue ^^ qui elle est bien à moi._**

**_WARNING : M . RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES CONTENANT UNE SCÈNE DE SEXE DÉTAILLÉE ALIAS UN LEMON._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Love Me (Partie I)**

Lorsque Draco rentra , j'étais tranquillement installé dans mon étui à baguette attendant son retour. M'extraire du tiroir de la luxure avait été plutôt difficile , mais je m'en étais finalement tiré grâce à une des cravates du Slytherin.

Draco s'installa devant son bureau , sortit de nombreux livres de son sac , une plume ainsi qu'une pile de parchemins et commença ses devoirs.

-Euh sinon quoi de neuf ?

-Bah rien à part un interminable devoir sur la métamorphose mythologique , un autre sur les 16 propriétés du Cornabranche et pour finir un exposé à préparer sur les vingt-deux usages du Salstagote en poudre..

-Je parlais pas des devoirs , mais en général ?

-Potter n'est pas là , Dumby le cherche partout , McGo est furieuse et Snape s'en fiche.

-...et toi ?

-De quoi moi ?

-Tu t'en fiches ?

-Potter fait ce qu'il veut , s'il a oublié que le NEWT est à la fin de l'année tant pis pour lui..

Sans savoir pourquoi lorsque Draco eut fini de parler , j'eus un petit pincement au cœur .

-On dirait Hermione : Mais Harryyyyy tu ne comprends pas l'enjeu , le NEWT est très important , sans lui , aucun sorcier ne peut entrer au ministère ou encore à St Mungo's !

-Et elle a raison .

-Pardon ? Le grand Draco Malefoy d'accord avec une Muggle-born , on aura tout vu ! Et puis si j'ai envie de devenir marchand de glaces c'est mon problème !

-C'est mon père .

-Quoi , ton père vend des glaces ?

-Ne sois pas stupide Potter , mon père m'oblige à être aussi détestable avec tout le monde . C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a demandé de devenir ton ami en première année , mais j'étais jeune , j'avais le crâne bourré de préjugés . Je t'ai vu entrer chez Mme Malkin les yeux éclairés , émerveillés , remplis d'admiration . Je voulais que tu me regardes comme ça , je voulais être le plus magique pour toi . Ne me demandes pas pourquoi je ne le sais pas moi même . Et puis tu m'as regardé , les yeux pleins de curiosité , je devais être le premier sorcier de ton âge que tu croisais , alors j'ai voulu t'impressionner , j'ai pris mon air le plus hautain , celui qui terrorisait Dobby , je voulais que tu me craignes , me respectes , que tu te ranges à mes côtés mais là j'ai vu cette flamme rebelle , cet éclair qui se noyait dans le vert de tes yeux et je me suis dit que ça valait mieux que rien alors je t'ai provoqué , je t'ai taquiné , insulté je voulais cette flamme juste pour moi et je l'ai eu des centaines de fois mais celle que je désirais depuis le début c'était celle avec laquelle tu regardais tes amis , Rémus Lupin ou encore ton patronus. Et je la veux encore , plus que tout et tu sais c'est dur Harry de ne pas pouvoir acheter cela pour quelqu'un comme moi qui a eu tout ce qu'il désirait depuis sa naissance.

Les yeux de Draco s'étaient voilés et son regard se faisait lointain . Son rictus habituel s'était transformé en un petit sourire triste .

-Tu l'as eu , la première fois chez Madame Malkin , tu l'as eu. Tu étais là , le regard incertain , si blanc au milieu de toutes ces robes noires . Tu essayais de te composer un visage neutre , et je pouvais presque te voir à l'intérieur paniqué et essayant de rassembler tes émotions . Tu m'as regardé et mes yeux ont plongé dans deux lacs gris magnifiques. Je voyais ton incertitude quant à comment agir mais j'étais jeune et je ne l'ai pas interprété de la bonne façon , je n'avais pas de recul. Et tu as commencé à me parler comme mon cousin le faisais , comme lui , comme mon oncle , comme ma tante comme eux tous ..Je venais de m'en sortir , je ne voulais pas revivre tout ça alors je ne me suis pas laissé faire et quelque part nos confrontations me faisaient du bien. C'était quelque chose de stable dans ma vie , quelque chose où j'avais mon mot à dire , où j'avais du pouvoir , où j'avais le contrôle. Et cette flamme de rébellion , seul toi l'as eu .Voldemort et Snape ont eu la haine, toi tu as gagné une place dans ma vie .

Mes yeux s'étaient baissé sur mes mains et à l'évocation de mon ancienne vie , une larme avait coulé le long de ma joue.

-Harry..

Je relevai les yeux et croisai le regard confus de Draco.

-Oui ?

-Tu es Harry .

-Oui.

-Pas une figurine n'est-ce-pas , il n'y avait que toi et moi au courant de chez Madame Malkin , une figurine n'aurait jamais pu savoir. Le vrai Harry.

-Le vrai , l'unique , l'incomparable , l'original et charismatique Harry oui.

Draco rougit violemment et baissa les yeux sur ses mains . Apparemment mes tics sont contagieux.

-Ça va Draco ?

-Je..Je n'en reviens pas de t'avoir dit autant de choses , si j'avais su ..

-Quoi qu'est-ce-que tu aurais fait , tu m'aurais donné en pâture aux Slytherins ? Tu m'aurais humilié ? Tu aurais continué à me détester de loin ?

-Je ne te déteste pas ..

-Moi non plus je ne déteste pas Draco ou plus ..enfin tu vois quoi..

-Ouais.

-Eh bien , quelle conversation difficile !

-Je suppose qu'elle était nécessaire .

-Oui je pense aussi .

-Amis ?

Draco se leva , s'approcha du lit et mis sa main à ma hauteur faisant une fois de plus le premier pas. Au lieu d'attraper un de ses doigts pour le serrer je grimpais sur sa main , remontai son bras et allai déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille.

-Amis.

Draco rougit et m'offrit un sourire éblouissant , un vrai sourire je veux dire , ni ironique , ni sarcastique ni rien du tout . Un vrai sourire , de Draco.

Mon nouvel ami appela ensuite un elfe de maison qui nous prépara un repas copieux et Draco eut la gentillesse de tout réduire à ma taille. Durant notre repas nous continuâmes à parler , découvrant doucement l'autre et notre amitié nouvelle bien sûr nous évitions de parler de nos enfances respectives , n'ayant pas encore assez confiance l'un en l'autre mais la conversation fut tout de même fournie et plaisante.

Le temps étant venu d'aller se coucher , Drago s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains , nous laissant l'intimité nécessaire à l'enfilage de nos pyjamas respectifs. Lorsque j'eus finis et que j'en informai Draco , celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain en boxer et je ne pus qu'admirer son torse pâle , ses abdos magnifiquement sculptés ainsi que la petite ligne de poils blonds reliant son nombril et son bas ventre. C'est lorsqu'une goutte de bave s'écrasa dans mon cou que je me repris. Draco lui n'avait rien remarqué et préparait son sac pour le lendemain. Nous allâmes ensuite se coucher , lui dans son lit et moi dans mon étui posé sur l'oreiller à côté de lui . Le temps passa lentement , mes yeux refusant de se fermer , le blond quant à lui dormait déjà à poings fermés. J'avais tellement froid .. Je regardais un instant le blond avant de me décider , je descendis de mon étui et me glissai sous les couettes où j'allai m'installer la tête contre le cou de Draco , niché contre son cou et sa clavicule . Je me réchauffai rapidement et un soupir de contentement m'échappa ainsi qu'a Draco qui remua légèrement .

-Je t'aime Harry.

Ces mots s'étaient glissés dans la fraîcheur ambiante jusqu'à mon oreille m'apportant toute la chaleur qui me manquait et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent , je restais silencieux quelques minutes avant de lâcher en m'endormant .

-Moi aussi Draco.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage du Slytherin , un vrai sourire reflétant tout le bonheur inconscient qu'il ressentait à cet instant et c'est toujours avec ce sourire accroché aux lèvres qu'il sombra encore plus profondément dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Une petite review pour motiver l'auteur ?! Donnez vos avis c'est important.**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Love Me (Partie II)

**_Petits renseignements utiles : Harry Potter , son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Hélas , la merveilleuse J.K Rowling n'a pas attendu que je sois en âge d'en avoir l'idée pour l'écrire. Tout appartient donc à Mme J.K Rowling sauf l'intrigue ^^ qui elle est bien à moi._**

**_WARNING : M . RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES CONTENANT UNE SCÈNE DE SEXE DÉTAILLÉE ALIAS UN LEMON._**

* * *

**Note :**** Je comptais au départ faire un three-shot mais le soucis du détail m'a rattrapé et j'avais besoin d'approfondir un peu avant de passer au lemon. J'adore lire ces fictions courtes ou les détails sont futiles mais je suis incapable d'en écrire une , c'est pourquoi je vous offre ce chapitre avant le ou les deux derniers :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Love me (Partie II)**

Quand je me réveillai , j'eus l'impression d'avoir passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. J'étais toujours enveloppé dans ce cocon de tendresse et de chaleur. Bien décidé à reprendre ma nuit là ou je l'avais arrêté , je me retournai dans tous les sens à la recherche de ma précédente position. Lorsque je l'eus retrouvée je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller aux bras de Morphée. Mais à peine avais-je fermé les yeux qu'un son strident me tira de mon léger sommeil . Tous mes sens étaient désormais en alerte , j'avais sorti ma baguette de mon pyjama prêt à me battre avec une armée de Mangemorts. Mais lorsque je me rappelai que j'avais défait Voldemort et soumis tous les Mangemorts au baiser du Détraqueur je me mis en quête de la provenance de ce son. J'en trouvais rapidement la source , la baguette de Malefoy vibrait dans les airs projetant en lettres rouges : 5h00 au dessus d'elle.

-Merlin mais il faut être fou pour se lever à cette heure ci ! Ou s'appeler Malefoy , ce qui revient au même d'après moi..

-Sympa Potter !

-Je plaisantais Draco !

-Mouais !

Le blond se leva brusquement me faisant tomber la tête la première dans les draps de satin du Serpentard.

-Putain Draco t'aurais pu prévenir !

-Tu pardonneras bien un fou comme moi Harry !

-Tu n'arrêteras dont pas avec ça ! Je t'ai dit que c'était une blague !

-Ça aussi c'était une blague !

Je souris face à sa bonne humeur. Je repensai à ce que Draco m'avait dit la veille , ce « je t'aime » éclairait toute notre relation : ces disputes incessantes , ce besoin de proximité , défaire réagir l'autre , le fait que l'un cherche l'autre lorsqu'il est absent ainsi que l'obsession malsaine envers Malefoy à laquelle j'avais dû faire face en 6e année.

Je rougis de plaisir au souvenir de ces mots et Draco qui me regardait le remarqua .

-Alors Potter à quoi on pense ? À la belette femelle en petite tenue ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, comment pouvait-il penser que je sois attiré par Ginny après cette nuit ?

-Ne sois pas stupide Malefoy , à part ses talents de Poursuiveuse , je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais trouver à Ginny : Elle n'est pas blonde , ce n'est pas un garçon , elle ne retrousse pas son nez de façon mignonne , ne toise pas les gens de toute sa grandeur. Elle ne s'appelle pas Draco Malefoy..Je continue ou... ?

Draco m'envoya un sourire rayonnant , apparemment satisfait de ma réponse.

-Bon je vais me doucher , je vais être en retard !

-Malefoy , il est 5:05 , comment peux-tu décemment penser arriver en retard alors que les cours ne commencent qu'a 8h ?

-Saches Potter , qu'un corps tel que le mien s'entretient et que par conséquent 1 h et demi d'entretien chaque matin n'est pas superflu .

-1 h et demi pour t'appliquer un pot de gel à chaque mèche ? Sincèrement , je te préfère sans gel , tu es magnifique au naturel ..

Draco me fixa quelques secondes avant de s'empourprer et de commencer à tordre ses mains de façon gêné . Ce Draco là , dénué de son masque , naturel et hésitant me faisait littéralement craquer ..Il était si mignon , si attachant.. On pourrait croire que se rendre compte de son amour pour une personne et l'accepter en 24 h serait impossible mais quelque chose au fond de moi le savait depuis notre première rencontre chez Madame Malkin . Après cette rencontre, nos chemins n'avaient cessés de se croiser sans cesse comme si le destin essayait de nous réunir encore et encore.

-Tu ..tu me trouves vraiment magnifique Harry ?

Entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche me donna un frisson et je ne pus que rougir à nouveau.

-C'est plus que ça Draco , c'est indescriptible , c'est comme voir le soleil pour la première fois après n'avoir côtoyé que l'obscurité , comme voir pour la première fois pour un aveugle..

-Tu aurais dû me serrer la main la première fois , nous n'aurions pas perdu autant de temps en dispute.

-C'est ce qui fait le charme de notre relation Draco soufflais-je

-Oui ..

Draco fila rapidement à la salle de bains et en ressortit une heure plus tard frais comme une rose et les cheveux délestés de gel . Quelques mèches s'échappaient et venaient s'écraser sur son front , cela donnait un effet décoiffé totalement contrôlé à sa chevelure et j'en fus soufflé.

-Wah comment fais-tu pour donner cet effet à tes cheveux ?

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te donner tous mes secrets de beauté Potter !

-Oh allez Draco , tu ne seras même pas obligé de me l'apprendre , tu n'auras qu'a me le faire !

-Je te l'apprend à une condition !

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-Dis oui ou non.

-Mais Draco !

-Oui ou non Potter ?

-Oui maugréai-je

-Je suis si content que tu ais accepté qu'on se marie Harry !

Ma mâchoire se décrocha me laissant hébété quelques minutes.

-Quoi ?!

-Je plaisantais Harry , je voulais juste que tu viennes avec moi cette après-midi et qu'on refasse ta garde robe à mes frais bien-sûr !

-Mais j'ai de l'argent.

-Moi aussi , des tas qu'en mille vies nous ne pourrons jamais épuiser et puis depuis que j'ai hérité du capital total des Malefoy il faut bien que j'utilise un peu mes voûtes.

-Oh Draco , désolé..

-Pourquoi ?

-Tes parents ..je

Draco posa un doigt sur mes lèvres m'empêchant de poursuivre.

-Harry , mes parents sont morts pour moi depuis longtemps. Un homme qui met son fils sous Doloris pendant plusieurs minutes mérite le baiser du Détraqueur , de même une femme qui enferme son enfant dans un cachot pendant plusieurs jours sans manger le mérite également.

-Oh Draco ..

Une larme avait roulé le long de mes joues et Draco l'essuya du bout de son pouce.

-Alors c'est d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime tellement Harry ..

-Moi aussi Draco .

La matinée passa lentement Draco étant parti en cours mais l'après midi de ce mercredi passa nettement plus rapidement . Draco m'avait traîné de boutiques en boutiques , mais avec lui tout semblait plus agréable. Il portait un pull gris à grosse maille ainsi qu'un pantalon vert qui le mettait sublimement en valeur. J'étais assis sur son épaule dissimulé sous un glamour et je commentais telle ou telle tenue qu'il choisissait pour moi. Il m'avait acheté toute une panoplie de robes sorcières les plus luxueuses les unes que les autres m'ignorant lorsque je demandais le prix et bien sûr les caissiers/caissières sachant que Draco s'en fichait ne le donnait pas. Il m'acheta également des robes de soirées mais il fut plus fin pour celles-ci. Il avait choisi des costumes sur le modèle moldu du costume en que de pie et avait fais faire s'allonger l'arrière donnant de somptueuses capes. On passa ensuite du côté moldu où il m'acheta des vêtements les plus moulants et indécents les uns que les autres des chaussures aux cravates en passant par les boxers. Les sacs avaient bien sûr été rétrécis . Mes tenues se composaient essentiellement de gris ,vert , noir et blanc . Draco s'extasiait à chaque fois sur le fait que j'allais ressembler à un top model dark bad boy. Il m'acheta ensuite un masque en verre dans l'allée noire d'Hogsmeade ce à quoi je levai un sourcil mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Dans cette même allée il acheta plusieurs livres qu'il fourra rapidement dans un des sacs avant que j'eus le temps de les voir.

Nous rentrâmes finalement sur les coups de 18 h , j'étais épuisé mais Draco quant à lui rayonnait de bonheur d'avoir pu se faire plaisir tout en me faisant plaisir . Il me quitta ensuite s'excusant car ses amis l'attendaient suspicieux face à son absence hier au dîner . Il appela d'abord un elfe de maison pour lui ordonner de m'obéir puis partit rejoindre la Grande Salle. Je demandai à l'elfe de me préparer une assiette de Spaghettis Carbonaras ainsi qu'une part de tarte à la mélasse et une Bierraubeurre avant de partir une nouvelle fois à l'exploration de la chambre de mon petit-ami.. Petit-ami étais-ce mon petit ami d'ailleurs ? Oui ça l'était décidai-je.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit

-Draco tu es déjà ..

Je me retournai et me trouvai nez à nez ou plutôt nez à pieds avec Pansy Parkinson.

-Potter ! C'est donc ici que tu te caches ? J'étais venue emprunter le manuel de Potions avancées de Draco mais je vois que je suis tombée sur mieux. Ça serait dommage que Draco soit le seul à s'amuser avec toi ..Après tout il n'y a pas que ses parents que tu as tués. Tu ne te souviens pas ? homme châtain quarantaine d'années , yeux châtains..Bien sûr que non tu ne t'en souviens pas cracha-t-elle . Et bien moi si !

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi .

-Tu vas comprendre ce qu'est là douleur Potter et tu vas regretter.

Elle me lança un Doloris et ce fut comme si mes os se brisaient encore et encore , comme si ma peau brûlait , fondait , était plongée dans l'acide. Mon souffle se coupa et je me retins de respirer pour ne pas crier , pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir.

-Alors Potter , tu ressens ça ? Ce mal intense qui te ronge , qui te réduit au néant, qui te tue lentement , qui s'embrase en toi ? Non , peut-être faut il continuer alors ?

-NON !

Ma magie échappa à mon contrôle et s'échappa de mon corps projetant Pansy contre le mur. La peur que je sentais en elle me galvanisa et je sentis un plaisir nouveau envahir mes veines. Le pouvoir , le mal. Je cherchai activement mon noyau magique et lorsque je l'eus trouvé je le fis sortir de moi le gardant attaché par un fin fil de lumière. Mon noyau habituel avait la taille d'une pomme mais puisque mon corps avait été réduit il ressemblait aujourd'hui à une balle de tennis . Taille importante puisque la plupart des sorciers en possédaient un de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong. Au moment où ma magie allait entrer en contact avec son corps la faisant entrer en une combustion magique la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Draco.

La vue de son visage me calma instantanément et je rappelai ma magie à moi sans pour autant relâcher Pansy qui s'était évanouie.

Draco s'approcha lentement de moi me pris dans sa main et mis mes yeux à la hauteur des siens.

-Harry il faut que tu arrêtes , tu ne veux pas ça , calmes-toi où tu le regretteras une fois sorti de ta transe. Pansy est hors d'état de nuire , plus personne ne peut te faire de mal désormais.

-Comme eux , comme eux , comme eux , comme eux , comme eux , comme eux , comme eux , comme eux ..

Les Dursley et Pansy se mélangeaient dans ma tête les coups et les Doloris se mêlaient et mes larmes coulaient . J'étais en l'espace d'un instant retourné dans mon placard et je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça.. Soudain la porte de mon placard s'ouvrit et je vis la tête de Draco passer par l'embrasure.

-..D-Draco ?

-Je suis là mon amour , je suis là , chut..

Je me laissai aller dans l'étreinte apaisante de Draco et me calmai rapidement laissant Pansy retomber au sol comme un poupée de chiffon.

Draco me posa sur son épaule attrapa sa baguette et fit léviter Pansy devant lui avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il fut bien maladroit dans les virages et Pansy ne manqua pas de se taper dans quelques coins de murs . Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant la gargouille et Draco donna le mot de passe qui permit l'accès au bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore ne sembla pas surpris outre-mesure de me voir sur l'épaule de Draco et j'aperçus la carte des Maraudeurs dépliée sur son bureau . Il donna un coup de baguette et celle-ci se ferma rapidement.

-Eh bien Mr Malefoy , Potter et Mademoiselle Parkinson que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-**Eh bien Mr le Directeur** c'est simple , cette chose – il pointa Pansy du doigt- s'est introduite dans mes appartements et a soumis mon petit-ami au sortilège Doloris.

À l'annonce du mot petit-ami , les yeux bleus du Directeur pétillèrent avant de reprendre leur éclat de malice habituel.

-C'est une accusation très grave que vous portez à l'encontre de Mademoiselle Parkinson , avez vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

Draco tira deux fioles de sa poche contenant un liquide visqueux translucide-argenté flottant à l'intérieur.

-Ce sont mes souvenirs , ainsi que ceux de Harry ._ Je les ai pris pendant que tu te calmais Harry , j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas._

_-_Bien je vais étudier cela et si l'accusation se relève avérée j'en informerais le ministère . Mlle Parkinson étant désormais une adulte elle doit répondre de ses actes.

Draco fit tomber Pansy sur une chaise face au bureau de Dumbledore et toisa le directeur quelques instants avant de lui demander .

-Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose à propos de la situation de Harry ?

-Oh bien sûr , les jumeaux Weasley m'ont demandés de vous donner ça au cas où cela seriez vous qui le demandiez.

Le directeur tendit un petit cake sur lequel était écrit Eat Me en lettres chocolatées. Celui-ci semblait pile à la taille de Harry et Draco s'en saisit.

Il voulut le donner à Harry mais celui-ci s'était endormi sur son épaule apparemment épuisé par les derniers événements.

-Merci Mr le Directeur.

Draco prit congé de lui même et une fois sorti du bureau maugréa quelque chose comme « directeur incapable » ou encore « vont le payer » .

* * *

_**Moi même lorsque je lis une fiction je poste rarement de reviews , je lis sur mon portable et je ne prend pas le temps de donner mon avis et je me rend compte aujourd'hui que c'est frustrant pour l'auteur de ne pas savoir si sa fic vaut le coup d'oeil ou non .. Je vous prierais donc de me laisser un petit commentaire sympathique ou non sur ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Je ne vous ferez pas de chantage , chose promise , chose due , le lemon est dans le chapitre suivant.**_

_**Review PLEASE ! *~***_


	4. Chapitre 4 -Eat Me

**_Petits renseignements utiles : Harry Potter , son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Hélas , la merveilleuse J.K Rowling n'a pas attendu que je sois en âge d'en avoir l'idée pour l'écrire. Tout appartient donc à Mme J.K Rowling sauf l'intrigue ^^ qui elle est bien à moi._**

**_WARNING : M . RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES CONTENANT UNE SCÈNE DE SEXE DÉTAILLÉE ALIAS UN LEMON._**

* * *

**REVIEWS EXIGÉES POUR CE CHAPITRE QUE CE SOIT COMMENTAIRE DU LEMON , DU CHAPITRE , DE LA FANFICTION EN GÉNÉRAL OU DEMANDE D'ÉPILOGUE.**

**LES REMERCIEMENTS & CORRECTIONS SERONT FAITS LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE , PEUT-ÊTRE AVEC UNE ÉPILOGUE (SELON VOUS)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Eat Me**

La chaleur du soleil pesait sur ma peau. Malgré mes paupières closes , la lumière inondant la pièce m'éblouissait. Je tentai de me relever lorsqu'un éclair de douleur traversa mon corps . Je m'immobilisai le souffle court. Je me rallongeai afin de reprendre ma respiration et fermai légèrement les yeux. Les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et je me tendis. Un doigt passa alors sur mon corps , je me détendis par vague jusqu'à finalement retrouver mon sang-froid. Je tentai de me relever à nouveau , les mâchoires crispait , ne voulant pas que Draco soit témoin de ma détresse..

-Ça .. ça va aller Dray , je t'assure soufflai-je ma voix enrouée.

Le Préfet me caressa le visage d'un de ses ongles et me gratifia d'un sourire amoureux. Je rougis instantanément et son sourire s'intensifia.

Draco appela ensuite un elfe de maison . Je m'assis sur la table basse attendant le petit déjeuner et mon petit-ami s'installa sur un coussin face à moi. On nous servit ensuite chacun un thé , bien sûr j'eus le droit à un petit pot de miel pour ma gorge. Que voulez-vous , vous n'avez qu'a vous trouver un petit ami aussi prévenant que le mien .. On nous servit également une corbeille pleine de croissants à l'air alléchant ainsi qu'un petit pot de confiture chacun . J'avalai rapidement ma boisson et mon miel et mon mal de gorge ne fut bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. J'entamai ensuite mon petit pot de confiture à l'abricot et ouvrai mon croissant en deux pour en recouvrir l'extrémité. Très concentré sur mon repas je ne vis pas Draco me dévorer du regard . Le goût de l'abricot dans ma bouche me tira un petit ronronnement et Draco sursauta légèrement.

-Eh bien Harry , si j'avais su que la confiture avait un tel effet sur toi , tu n'aurais mangé que ça durant ces quelques jours.

-Pas la confiture , seulement celle à l'abricot et puis il n'y a pas que la confiture qui a un effet sur moi Draco...

Je lui lançai un regard lubrique et Draco piqua un fard. Satisfait je retournai à ma dégustation.

Une fois que j'eus terminé , je me dirigeais vers Draco qui me tendit sa main ..Je grimpai dessus et allai lui déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres.

-Merci chuchotai-je

-Ce n'est pas fini , j'ai une autre surprise pour toi ..

-Oh Draco il ne fallait pas , tu en as déjà beaucoup fait pour..

Un doigt se déposa sur mes lèvres et Draco me tendit la main dans laquelle reposait un muffin sur lequel était écrit en lettres chocolatées « Eat Me »

-Oh..

-Oui , Dumbledore me l'a donné lorsque je lui ai demandé , apparemment les jumeaux lui avaient donné pour ordre de te le donner seulement si c'était moi qui le demandait , et bien sûr ce directeur incompétent leur a obéi à ces deux stupides..

Ce fut à mon tour de faire taire Draco , mais j'utilisai une méthode plus romantique et l'embrassai , enfin déposai mes lèvres , sur les siennes immenses.

Il me tendit le gâteau et je restai allongé sur lui , la chaleur de sa peau détendant mes muscles meurtris.

-Tu devrais peut-être attendre d'être remis pour le manger . Tes muscles ont besoin de repos et leur extension ne leur fera pas de bien.

Je le regardai paniqué , un morceau du muffin avait déjà été englouti .

Je pensai m'arrêter là et attendre d'être remis pour le manger en entier , mais apparemment un seul morceau suffisait.

J'entendis un cri strident dans la pièce et je sentis mon corps s'étirer , s'écarteler ..et lorsque je compris que c'était moi qui criait je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

CHANGEMENT DE POV – DRACO

Je me levai affolé , Harry venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience . Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas dû manger ce satané gâteau tout de suite , il était encore bien trop faible pour que son corps supporte une telle transformation. J'invoquai une couverture , la rétrécis et enroulai Harry à l'intérieur. Peu soucieux d'être en pyjama ou débraillé , je courus jusqu'à l'infirmerie , ne faisant guère attention aux regards surpris voire même moqueurs posés sur moi. J'entrai rapidement et virai les quelques élèves qui attentaient leurs soins. Lorsque madame Pomfresh revint une potion à la main sans aucune trace de son patient elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose .

Elle accourut vers Draco blanc comme un linge qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce , vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer et d'un T-shirt trop grand. Il lui tendit la couverture dans laquelle était enveloppé Harry et sans un mot s'installa dans un lit toisant l'infirmière.

-Que s'est-il passé Mr Malefoy ?

-Ce sont les jumeaux , ils ont donné quelque chose à Harry . Et puis Pansy l'a attaqué et l'a soumis au Doloris pendant plusieurs minutes . Ensuite Dumbledore m'a donné un truc pour redonner à Harry sa taille normale mais il en avait déjà mangé un bout quand je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il soit remis ..Il a commencé à crier et s'est évanoui .

-Je n'ai pas tout compris Mr Malefoy mais je pense avoir les informations essentielles. Son corps a dû faire un rejet magique. Le corps de certaines personnes soumises au Doloris accepte à peine un Wingardium Leviosa. Mr Potter est fort mais son corps actuel n'était pas préparé à cet afflux de magie. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie , un corps si petit ne peut pas se défendre contre une attaque magique d'une telle envergure. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre Mr Malefoy et vous m'en voyez navrée , Mr Potter doit absorber ce surplus de magie et je ne peux pas l'y aider. Maintenant pensez vous que je puisse faire rentrer mes autres patients ou envisagez vous encore de les attaquer ?

-Désolé ..

Je baissai la tête sur le petit corps d'Harry , celui-ci commençait à grandir , de quelques centimètres mais cela restait perceptible.

Je m'assis sur une chaise à côté du lit et passai un doigt dans sa main désormais aussi grande que celle d'un bébé.

Je sentis la magie venir à mon contact et j'essayai de soulager Harry en en aspirant le plus que je pouvais. La sensation était désagréable mais la sensation de la main d'Harry contre mon doigt me réconfortai. Une larme glissa le long de mes joues et alla s'écraser aux côtés du petit brun.

-Tu es le « Survivant » donc survit imbécile , je te préviens que si tu me laisses et que tu meurs , je vais te tuer . Je t'aime Harry Potter , j'aime le Harry , j'aime le Potter et j'aime cet agaçant héros que tu abrites en toi donc reviens !

Je montai sur le lit et me blottis contre Harry avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir la main toujours dans celle de mon petit-ami.

Il faisait noir lorsque je me réveillai et je me tournai vers Harry . Il avait repris sa taille normale et je ne pus qu'admirer ses longues et fines jambes , son torse musclé que l'on pouvait deviner au travers de son T-shirt. Puis je tombai sur son visage ; des lèvres pleines et purpurines , un nez fin et droit , une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et des yeux émeraudes emplis de désir . Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent . Harry était réveillé ! Harry était réveillé !

-Harry !

-Chut mon amour

Et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

CHANGEMENT DE POV – HARRY

Je pouvais enfin sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes , je veux dire pleinement. Elles épousaient la forme des miennes et on aurait pu dire que l'on avait été fait pour être ensemble. J'arrêtai un instant d'embrasser Draco et l'admirai de tout son long . Une beauté enchanteresse , un corps fin et musclé , des cheveux elfiques , des yeux emplis de désir , des lèvres roses et pleines et d'adorables fossettes . Je repris le visage de Draco en coupe et l'embrassai à nouveau mais cette fois ci j'ouvris la bouche pour laisser entrer la langue de mon petit-ami. Nos langues se rencontrèrent , l'une essayant de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre , elle se caressèrent , s'étreignirent puis s'éloignèrent ,se frôlant et nous provoquant une série de frissons. Je respirai à plein poumon et fis le point sur la situation. J'étais dans une infirmerie à demi-vêtu , venant de partager le meilleur baiser de ma vie avec mon petit ami et par dessus tout mon désir était durement appuyé contre la jambe de Draco . Quant à lui , il avait les cheveux en bataille , les joues rougies et son corps tremblait encore contre le mien projetant son entrejambe contre mon ventre.

-Draco ..Main ..Chambre..Maintenant.

Draco comprit rapidement et me tendit la main , je m'en saisis et m'empressai de nous faire transplaner dans sa chambre.

Nous tombâmes sur le lit de Draco et il se retrouva à califourchon sur mes hanches. Ses lèvres repartirent à l'assaut des miennes et nos langues reprirent leur bataille. Ses mains passèrent sous mon T-shirt faisant tressauter mon ventre sous ses caresses. Draco s'allongea contre moi et superposa nos virilités . Je poussai un gémissement de plaisir et débutai un mouvement de balancier projetant nos érections l'une contre l'autre. Draco m'ôta mon maillot et plongea sa tête dans mon cou en poussant de petits cris de plaisirs qu'il essayait d'étouffer contre ma peau . Je l'attrapais par le menton et allai butiner ses lèvres.

-Draco je veux t'entendre s'il te plaît laisse moi t'entendre .

Je donnai un coup de hanches plus fort que les autres et un petit cri lui échappa. Je souris satisfait et repris l' exploration de son corps . J'allai lécher et mordiller légèrement ses lobes d'oreille , lui tirant de petits grognements excités , puis je descendis jusqu'à ses lèvres que j'embrassai tendrement avant de happer sa lèvre inférieure et de la suçoter un instant. Ma tête se dirigea ensuite vers son cou ou je déposai une myriade de baiser , j'arrivai aux jolis tétons roses et dressés de mon petit-ami que je m'empressai d'aller taquiner de mon pouce. Un hoquet de plaisir se fit entendre et je souris content de mon travail . Ma bouche engloutit soudain un de ses tétons pendant qu'un de mes pouces torturait le deuxième . J'aspirai , léchai et mordillai ces pointes dressés tirant à mon presque amant des sons plus qu'intéressants. Au bout de quelques minutes , je délaissai son buste pour aller taquiner le nombril de Draco , je plongeai ma langue à l'intérieur mimant l'acte sexuel faisant se couper la respiration de mon Slythy. J'atteins finalement la limite de son boxer et m'empressai de lui retirer afin d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Le dit vif du sujet était de bonne taille , ni trop long , ni trop petit . Je serrai sa hampe d'une de mes mains et je m'aperçus à mon plus grand plaisir que Draco frissonnait . J'entrepris des mouvements de va-et-viens et la respiration de mon bien-aimé s'accéléra . Peu sur de moi , je sortis un bout de langue rosé et allai doucement taquiner ses testicules durcies. Le gémissement qui sortit de la gorge de Draco m'emplit de satisfaction et je pris de l'assurance parcourant la hampe de mon serpent avec délectation. J'atteignis finalement son gland rosé sur lequel coulait une goutte de précum et je m'empressai de la lécher avant d'engloutir la couronne rose. Draco s'arqua et j'essayais d'en enfoncer le plus possible dans ma bouche . Lorsque je sentis qu'il m'était impossible d'en mettre plus , je débutai un va-et-viens le long de son membre . Tantôt rapide , tantôt lent mais toujours doux. J'étais heureux de pouvoir satisfaire Draco et les cris et gémissements qu'il poussait ne démentaient pas son plaisir. Je savourai le goût si spécial de Draco et me délectai de la texture de son sexe , de sa lourdeur et retraçai ses veines et le contour de son gland avec ma langue. La virilité du Serpentard tressauta et je sentis qu'il était au bord de la jouissance c'est pourquoi je me retirai de son sexe . Draco émit un grognement de frustration et je souris taquin ..

-Un problème Draco ?

-Enculé !

-Mon amour je n'entend pas bien , que veux-tu ?

-Toi , je te veux , je veux être en toi..

-D'accord mon amour mais il va falloir me le demander mieux que ça ..

Draco déglutit et je voyais l'hésitation et la colère danser dans ses yeux ?

-S'il te plaît Harry...Je t'en supplie..

-Ok , mais il va falloir me préparer Dray , je n'ai jamais fait ça avant ..ok ?

-D'accord.

Le blond m'embrassa tendrement et me mis sur le dos . Il me lécha le coup , descendit lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis arriva enfin à mes fesses . Il les écarta avec douceur prit sa baguette puis me lança un sort de propreté avant de débuter une merveilleuse feuille de rose . Sa langue effleurait , titillait et s'enfonçait quelques fois dans mon anus. Je gémis de frustration , j'aurais tellement voulu que cette langue soit plus longue , plus dure . Qu'elle trouve ma prostate et qu'elle la pilonne sans interruption. Je sentis un doigt se presser contre mon anus et je me crispai sous la sensation douloureuse et inconfortable qu'engendrait la pénétration.

-Chut détends-toi mon amour , plus tu seras détendu , mieux ça ira , plus vite ça ira , meilleur ça sera.

Je me détendis doucement et commençai à ressentir du plaisir. Lorsque son doigt quitta mon entre , je lâchai un grognement de frustration . Je n'eus pas le temps de me plaindre car un deuxième doigt s'était ajouté au premier , me faisant me tortiller d'inconfort. L'inconfort céda place au plaisir et je lâchai de petits gémissements . Un troisième doigt se rajouta aux deux autres sans que je ne ressente de douleur. Je ne pouvais que gémir en me cambrant , frottant ma virilité contre les draps de soie.

Draco s'arrêta bientôt et reprit sa baguette pour me lancer un sortilège de lubrification. Je sentis un liquide épais couler dans mon anus me procurant de délicieux frissons. Je nous déshabillai d'un claquement de doigt , me mis sur le dos et pliait les jambes . J'avais la plus belle vision que l'on puisse avoir face à soi . Draco Malefoy , complètement nu , rouge et décoiffé , les lèvres boursouflées , les tétons tendus . Il tenait dans une de ses mains son érection et de l'autre il tenait sa baguette.

Je me relevai et l'empêchai de se jeter le sort .

-Attend je vais le faire.

Je pris sa baguette , fit couler une bonne noisette de lubrifiant dans ma main et allai caresser son érection pour bien la lubrifier. Draco émit de petits gémissements et je me recouchai sur le dos pour qu'il puisse me prendre.

Il se plaça à mon entrée , le gland appuyé contre celle-ci . Nous prîmes tous les deux une grande respiration et il entra le bout de son gland . Je gémis de douleur et grimaçai . Draco hésitait à présent à entrer ne voulant pas me faire de mal et je savais que plus il prenait de temps à entrer , plus je me re-crisperais et plus cela serait douloureux.

-Harry , je...

Je relevai doucement la tête et allai l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

-Chut laisse moi faire.

Je croisai mes jambes dans son dos et le propulsai vers l'avant . Draco se ficha au fond de mon anus avec un cri de plaisir tandis que moi pour atténuer la douleur , je la comparai à celle du Doloris. Une larme roula le long de ma joue et Draco vint la chasser de sa langue. Il s'immobilisa , pris ma virilité en main et entreprit de me masturber.

Au bout de quelques minutes je fus à nouveau dur et la sensation d'écartèlement avait laissé place à une sensation de plénitude et d'accomplissement.

-Dray ..je..vas-y !

Draco se mit en mouvement et commença un mouvement de va et viens enfoui en moi.

-Si étroit ….serré ...Ha...Ry !

Draco accéléra et frappa ma prostate de plein fouet .

-Oh ! Draco juste là ..s'il te plaît , là ..encore Drake , Dray..

Mon petit-ami m'obéit et accéléra encore allant frapper ma prostate encore et encore. Je ne fus bientôt plus que gémissements et cris . Je me tortillai lançant mon bassin à la rencontre de Draco.

-Draco , Draco , Draco , Draco ..

Je me sentais partir , ma virilité vibrait ; du précum s'en échappait et je me sentais au bord du gouffre , l'ascenseur pour le 7° ciel allait bientôt sonner. Les claquements se firent de plus en plus frénétiques , la sueur entre nous, rendait nos mouvements plus fluides , mes tétons étaient dressés au maximum de même que ma virilité . Nos lèvres se cherchèrent , se trouvèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Ce fut Draco qui interrompit le baiser en projetant sa tête en arrière pendant que je me cambrais au maximum.

-Harry , Har..ry , Ha , Harry , HA

Draco se déversa en moi , et une douce chaleur inonda mon ventre . Je me laissai aller entre nos deux corps , mon érection pressée contre le ventre de Draco . Un cri emplit la pièce .

-DRACO !

Encore un de mes cris , mais contrairement au dernier , je ne m'évanouis pas , je me laissai juste retomber sur le matelas et soupirai de bonheur.

Draco s'effondra sur mon torse , toujours en moi. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque je le retint.

-Reste ..s'il te plaît , avec toi en moi je me sens complet , avec toi je me sens moi , reste. Je t'aime Draco..

Il se rallongea sur moi et suçota l'un de mes tétons doucement . Je caressai ses cheveux de soie mon bonheur à son apogée .

Draco lâcha mon téton et nous nous embrassâmes pendant de longues et délicieuses minutes .

Nous nous endormîmes sur les mots de Draco comme cela l'un contre l'autre , l'un dans l'autre .

-Je t'aime aussi Harry..

-MR MALEFOY , MR POTTER JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LÀ ! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSÉ ? C'EST INACCEPTABLE ! JE VOUX VEUX DANS MON INFIRMERIE DANS VINGT MINUTES ET TÂCHEZ D'ÊTRE PRÉSENT SINON …

L'infirmière ne finit pas sa menace et s'en alla à pas rapides. Je jetai un œil à Draco qui souriait de toutes ses dents visiblement pas inquiet . Nous allâmes à la douche (chacun de notre côté étant donné le temps imparti ) et nous nous habillâmes soigneusement. Mes nouveaux habits me seyaient particulièrement bien et ma barbe de trois jours me donnait un air sauvage. Je portais un pull à grosse maille beige ainsi qu'un pantalon de cuir noir que mon petit-ami m'avait forcé à porter. J'étais ce que Draco avait appelé Pottéreusement-Sexy.

Alors que j'allai mettre mes lunettes , Draco me tira par le bras.

-Tiens Harry met ça : c'est un masque Esthecor : il corrigera ta vue et les imperfections que tu veux faire disparaître . Pour moi tu n'as jamais été le Survivant , tu as toujours été Harry , alors si tu veux effacer ta cicatrice tu le peux. Mais n'oublies pas qu'avant d'être un lien entre toi et le S-Vold-emort, c'est avant tout un lien entre toi et tes parents , toi et ton passé.

J'acquiesçai et mis le masque sur mon visage et celui-ci se fondit dans ma peau. Ma vue était à présent parfaite . J'avais laissé ma cicatrice car je savais que même si Draco ne m'aimait pas pour le Survivant mais pour moi , il adorait ma cicatrice et lorsqu'il la caressait je me sentais en sécurité et aimé.

Draco me fit un sourire rayonnant , m'ouvrit la porte et me tendit la main et nous nous mîmes en route jusqu'à l'infirmerie main dans la main.

Ron s'évanouit.

Hermione sourit triomphante.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

Snape devint vert.

Les jumeaux se frappèrent dans la main.

Les autres ressemblaient à des poissons hors de l'eau.

Draco foudroya tout le monde du regard , particulièrement les jumeaux et Dumbledore auxquels il réservait un sort pire que la mort.

Quant à moi je rayonnais , j'étais avec l'homme de ma vie ; mes amis , mes ennemis l'avaient plutôt bien pris et pour la première fois depuis longtemps , je ne survivait pas , je vivais .

* * *

**CE CHAPITRE A ÉTÉ LONG ET ASSEZ COMPLEXE À ÉCRIRE JE VOUS DEMANDE DONC EN CONTREPARTIE UNE REVIEW :) MERCI**

**ÉPILOGUE ? OUI ○ NON ○**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Épilogue

**_Petits renseignements utiles : Harry Potter , son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Hélas , la merveilleuse J.K Rowling n'a pas attendu que je sois en âge d'en avoir l'idée pour l'écrire. Tout appartient donc à Mme J.K Rowling sauf l'intrigue ^^ qui elle est bien à moi._**

**_WARNING : M . RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES CONTENANT UNE SCÈNE DE SEXE DÉTAILLÉE ALIAS UN LEMON._**

* * *

**Si j'avais su qu'un lemon , soupoudré de menaces et garni d'une promesse d'épilogue m'avait rapporté autant de review , je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Sachez que je les ai toutes lues et dès que j'en voyais une nouvelle , un sourire idiot fleurissait sur mes lèvres. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette story et j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de pression désormais , je ne puis que vous conjurer de laisser un avis sur toute la fic . Voilà bisou et enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : ÉPILOGUE**

**OU**

**Vous reprendrez bien un peu de Love Me ?**

J'étais acculé contre la table. Mes yeux émeraudes analysaient le pièce cherchant toutes les sorties ; il n'y en avait qu'une : une porte derrière mon assaillant. Du coin de l'œil , je vis l'ombre noire s'approcher de moi. Je pesai mes chances qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de 0. L'adrénaline envahit mon système et mon calme me revint. Mon regard plongea dans deux yeux noircis de désir et je jaugeai mon adversaire. Il avait commis une erreur , il n'occupait pas tout l'espace et en prenant une impulsion contre la table je pouvais atteindre la porte un millième de secondes avant l'attaquant. Mes mains glissèrent derrière mon dos , mes paumes se posèrent contre l'arrête de la table et je pliais mes bras . Ce fut lorsque mon impulsion fut prise et que je commençai à courir que je compris mon erreur. Draco s'était décalé de quelques centimètres durant les quelques secondes qu'avaient durés ma réflexion. Et je fonçai à présent droit dans ses bras . La seule option restante était l'attaque mais le Slytherin étant bien plus fort physiquement que moi , le combat était perdu d'avance. Mon corps entra en contact avec son torse musclé et ses bras ceignirent ma taille. Il me souleva avec une aisance surprenante et m'allongea sur la table.  
-Hum.. Pas mal , ton côté Slytherin s'accentue mais la faculté a repérer les pièges te fait cruellement défaut..  
Il baissa la tête et commença à m'embrasser le cou d'une façon qui me rendait dingue.  
-Herm hmm.. Draco..arrêtes..les enfants..Hermione et Ron..  
-..N'arrivent pas avant une heure.  
-..Mais..  
-Chut.  
Le blond recommença à m'embrasser et je perdis totalement le contrôle. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et Draco plongea dans mon cou. Il attrapa un bout de peau entre ses lèvres et le suça un instant avant de le relâcher satisfait de la marque laissée .  
Mon T-shirt émeraude fut vite au sol et une langue avide attaqua mes tétons. Je ne pus encore une fois que gémir lamentablement sous la caresse . Je passai mes mains dans les cheveux de Draco , ne voulant pas rester inactif plus longtemps et appuyai sur sa tête pour qu'il descende plus bas , là ou j'en avais réellement besoin. Il résista un peu contemplant avec un sourire narquois ma mine frustrée , puis se décida à descendre jusqu'à mon nombril où il plongea sa langue. Un petit cri s'échappa de ma gorge . Il ne savait pas à quel point cet endroit était sensible chez moi depuis quelques semaines. Le nez de Draco frôla la ligne de poils reliant mon bas ventre à ma virilité et j'eus un petit sursaut. Je fus bientôt délesté de mon pantalon suivi au sol par mon boxer et la bouche de Draco alla taquiner mes testicules.  
-Ah ..  
En réponse à mon cri , Draco en mordilla la peau tendue sous le désir . Ma tête bascula en arrière et des râles envahirent la pièce. L'ex-Slytherin lécha ma hampe tendu avant d'arriver face à mon gland. Il souffla doucement dessus et un frisson parcourut mon corps . Je gémis d'impatience et le blond déposa ses lèvres autour sans pour autant amorcer ne serai-ce qu'un va-et-viens. Je décidai de prendre les choses en main et pris le visage de Draco en coupe avant de m'enfoncer profondément dans sa bouche. Bien loin de me repousser il sourit autour de mon érection et entreprit de me sucer avec une ardeur effrénée . Ma tête était rejetée en arrière , ma bouche ouverte en un « O » muet , ma respiration rapide et profonde trahissait mon plaisir ainsi que quelques sons aigus qui s'échappaient de ma gorge et dont j'aurais honte plus tard. Draco avait les joues rougies ,les cheveux défaits , les yeux brillants. Il était plus désirable que jamais ainsi et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'il me prenne sur cette table.  
-Dray , s'il te plaît …  
-Oui 'Ry d'amour ?  
-Je veux ...Ohh Drake !  
-Oui , tu veux mon amour... ?  
La cheminée scintilla d'un éclair vert et nous vîmes deux pieds montés sur escarpins attendre dans la cheminée que l'un de nous aille lui ouvrir.  
-Draco ? Harry ?! Vous êtes là ? Nous étions censés venir pour 19h00 mais James et Albus étaient impatients de vous revoir.  
-J'arrive Hermione !  
Ma voix avait légèrement déraillé lorsque j'avais relâché ma respiration jusque là bloqué .  
-Harry tu es sûr que ça va ?  
Hermione restait Hermione , toujours aussi candide , c'était à se demander comment elle avait pu avoir Hugo et Rose , peut-être un chou magique ou quelque chose de la sorte..  
D'un mouvement de main , je nous rhabillai avant d'aller déverrouiller le portail anti-intrusion magique de notre cheminée.  
Hermione en sortit , parfaite comme d'habitude . Les transports magiques l'affectaient beaucoup moins que moi et seul la suie qui entachait son chemisier aurait pu attester de son trajet par cheminette. Ma meilleure amie me sauta dans les bras et salua Draco d'un signe de tête amical.

-Alors Harry , raconte , comment c'était les Caraïbes ?  
-Bah ..bien.  
-Mais moi je veux détails ! Vous avez visité le musée Barranquilla ? Vous avez pris des photos ?  
Je piquai un fard et Draco vint à ma rescousse.  
-Hermione , nous sommes partis en Lune de miel ; c'est à dire qu'a part notre chambre d'hôtel on a pas visité grand chose..  
-Oh..  
Elle rougit puis regarda mon cou où le suçon de Draco se détachai clairement.  
-Oh ! Désolé , j'interrompais quelque chose peut-être … ?  
-Non Hermione , t'inquiètes m'empressai-je de répondre  
-En fait si Granger , je m'apprêtais à prendre Harry sur cette table vois-tu !  
-DRACO LUCIUS POTTER-MALEFOY !  
-Mon amour .. ?  
-3 MOTS : CEINTURE , CANAPÉ , DEUX MOIS.  
-Mais 'Ry ..  
-Pas de mais !  
C'est ce moment que choisit Ron pour arriver avec les enfants. Lorsque James vit nos joues rouges notre air renfrogné à moi et Draco il éclata de rire sous les regards compréhensifs de Ron et Albus.  
James se pencha vers son parrain et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de faire de même avec Albus et de monter les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre sa chambre. Je jetai un regard suspicieux à Ron qui se contenta de sourire .  
-T'inquiètes mon pote j'ai parié sur toi !  
-JAMES SIRIUS MALEFOY-POTTER QUE T'AI-JE DIT À PROPOS DES PARIS DANS CETTE MAISON ?  
Nous nous installâmes ensuite tous à table pour boire l'apéro , et je déclinai gentiment le Whisky-Pur-Feu que Draco me tendait. Je détournai ensuite mon regard sur James et Albus qui volaientt dans le jardin en se lançant le Souaffle. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille et j'en avais désormais une . Draco m'apportait tout ce dont j'avais besoin et j'en étais heureux. Je me retournai soudain vers mes amis et mon mari et levai bien haut mon verre de Coca . Ils me regardèrent curieux et je me levai .  
-À lui , ou elle trinquai-je une main sur le ventre.  
Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard d'Hermione , Ron lui semblait perdu quand à Draco , un sourire béat fendait son visage et des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues .  
-Mon amour...  
-Oui , je suis enceint ..  
Ses larmes redoublèrent et il rit heureux.  
-Tu me rends si heureux Harry , tellement , si tu savais.  
-Toi aussi Draco , je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre grâce à toi !  
L'agitation avait alerté les enfants qui étaient redescendus de leur balais .  
-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Pap' ?  
-Ton père est enceint Albus , tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !  
-Un petit frère comme ça on restera entre mecs !  
Malgré ce que disait Albus , j'avais la conviction que ça serait une fille , mais je n'en parlais pas pour le moment .  
-Peut-être que Fred et Georges , pourraient être son parrain , après tout , tout cela c'est un peu grâce à eux ! suggérai-je  
James quant à lui était en train d'extorquer une dizaine de Gallions à Ron .  
-Putain Harry tu fais chier , j'avais parié que tu tiendrais ton vœu de chasteté au moins deux jours !  
Draco lui jeta un regard noir et je lui pris la main pour le rassurer . Oh non ! Pas question de faire ceinture ce soir !

* * *

**LES REMERCIEMENTS SERONT FAITS LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ET ACTUALISÉS TOUTES LES SEMAINES.**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**PS : DEMANDE DE TRADUCTION , DÉFI OU AUTRE LAISSEZ MOI UNE REVIEW OU UN PM !**


End file.
